Secondary electrons are electrons generated as ionization products. They are called “secondary” because they are generated by other radiation, called primary radiation. This primary radiation may be in the form of ions, electrons, or photons with sufficiently high energy to exceed an ionization potential. Photoelectrons are an example of secondary electrons where the primary radiation consists of photons. Low-energy secondary electrons play a crucial role in the degradation of high-energy ionizing radiation such as X-rays, γ-photons or charged particles. Low-energy secondary electrons are a means to define the geometry of the radiation track.